Una vez en diciembre
by gold crystal
Summary: Una fecha muy importante llego a casa de Rusia. Despues de tantos años Ivan vuelve al lugar donde creyo haber enterrado todos sus recuerdos,ahora estos vuelven a el llenandolo de memorias sobre su familia. Los Romanov & Ivan.
1. La Memorias de Lituania

Wow, otro fic a esta página. Si logran leerlo todo sin aburrirse les aplaudiré XD, la verdad es que me quedo muy largo perdonen eso, mas adelante los capítulos serán más bien oneshots. Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Disfruten el fic.

_**Capítulo 1**_**  
"Los recuerdos de Lituania"**

Ese día había salido temprano de casa. No había dicho nada, no había si quiera desayunado, su semblante era duro a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo. Los países Bálticos se limitaron a saludarlo, sabían que día era, por ello no querían molestarle o… Lastimarlo.

La nación tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, se veía algo tenso y apurado.

-Voy a salir-anunció- cuiden la casa, ¿da?-sonrió.

Toris, que en ese momento estaba llevando ropa a lavar lo miró, algo distraído, luego asintió rápidamente.

Luego la puerta se cerró.

La casa se quedó en completo silencio por unos instantes. Toris suspiró y abrió la puerta de la cocina, el olor a especias invadió la habitación rápidamente.

A pesar de ser un día soleado el ambiente en la casa era tenso y algo triste. Algo muy extraño, ya que son exactamente esos días los que ponen de muy buen humor a Rusia.

Eduard, el cual cocinaba un platillo común en esa región, lo miró por encima del hombro. La luz se colaba por la gran ventana e iluminaba la habitación de manera natural, las partículas de polvo que se veían en los rayos de sol y el olor a la comida hacían la habitación más caliente y acogedora. Toris dejó la cesta de ropa en el suelo y se sentó, posó su mano en su rostro y soltó un largo suspiro, como si dejara salir los problemas con un soplido.

-El señor Rusia salió, ¿cierto?-preguntó Eduard mientras tomaba unas especias de la repisa y ponía el toque final.

-Si –contestó sin mirarlo- este no es un día agradable para Rusia…

-Me imagino, -dijo mientras servía el desayuno en tres platos- espero que les guste

Frente a el había tres raciones de huevos, salchichas cocidas, queso, en una cesta había pan y a un lado mantequilla y, claro, café. Todo se veía especialmente apetitoso.

-Que mal que el señor no se quedó a desayunar, ¡sencillamente este platillo me quedó estupendo!-dijo orgulloso mientras contemplaba su "obra maestra culinaria".

Toris no podía evitar mostrarse preocupado, así que solo contesto con un simple "umm" mientras tomaba su café humeante al cual dio algunos sorbos. Antes de que Eduard pudiera articular una pregunta llegó Raivis guiado por el olor a huevos y salchichas, parecía algo asustado.

-¡B-buenos días!, ¿s-saben dónde está el señor Rusia?-preguntó mientras temblaba-, tengo su ropa planchada para la reunión de mañana con Alemania

-El señor Rusia salió-contestó Eduard.

Raivis levantó las cejas.

-¿A dónde salió?-preguntó dejando de temblar.

-No se exactamente, siempre cambia de lugar cada fecha-puso su mano en su barbilla mientras miraba el suelo-, pero lo más seguro es que llegue en la tarde, a la hora de la comida

Raivis parecía sorprendido, miró a Toris, el cual parecía apesumbrado, como si buscara que le explicara. Pero Eduard volvió a hablar.

-¿No sabes que fecha es hoy, Latvia?

Este miró su plato y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

-Bueno, el calendario me dice que es 18 de Junio-tomó asiento y empezó a desayunar.

-¿Y no sabes que sucedió el 18 de Junio hace tiempo aquí?-le cuestionó Toris mirándole, el chico mordió su pan con mantequilla y sacudió la cabeza.

-Es lógico –dijo Eduard sentándose también-, eres el más joven de nosotros seguro que tú no conmemoras este día, no estuviste involucrado en nada en el terrible hecho

-Pero fue un escándalo en todo el continente -debatió Toris para luego ver al chico-, oye ¿enserio no sabes que se celebra hoy?

Este volvió a negarlo con la cabeza mientras tomaba café, pero luego hizo una mueca y miró a Eduard

-Hey, ¿Por qué café y no vodka, Estonia?-cuestionó algo decepcionado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ayer tomamos vodka en la cena!-exclamó tomando su tasa.

-No estaría mal volver a tomar en el desayuno-susurró siguiendo tomando su dulce café mirando hacia la ventana.

Eduard suspiró y miró también la ventana; el día era frío a pesar de que el sol saliera, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera un calor interno en ellos, aunque esta fecha no era exactamente una muy agradable.

Desayunaron en silencio, nadie quería hablar, aunque el pequeño Latvia tenía demasiadas preguntas respecto a esa fecha en especial, no sabía si preguntarles o mejor callarse. Al final habló.

-Díganme, ¿el 18 de Junio que tan importante es para el señor Rusia?, ¿debemos hacer algo especial este día?

Los dos le miraron, luego intercambiaron miradas, como si se preguntaran quien le diría. No era exactamente un cuento con un final feliz. Todo lo contrario. Toris suspiro y dejó su pan en su plato.

-No, sólo dejarlo solo y no molestarle-le contestó sin verlo-, este día pone triste al señor, aunque ya pasaron casi cien años de los sucedido aun así duele recordarlo

Raivis se quedo inconforme. Realmente no le había dicho nada, ¿por que temían tanto decirlo?

-¿Pero qué sucedió?-volvió a preguntarle algo fastidiado-, ¿por qué no quieren decirme?

Se dieron cuenta que tenía razón; debían decirle, después de todo, eran familia (aunque no de sangre). Reinó el silencio por unos momentos, Eduard levantó las manos con impotencia, como si le dijera a Toris que él no tenía nada que ver. Este frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué debo decirle yo?

-Por qué tú eres el que más sabe-le contestó secamente.

Lituania se armó de valor, sabía lo mal que se la había pasado Rusia cuando le dio la noticia, a él le dolía decirlo. Tomó aire y miró a Raivis, él cual esperaba ansiosamente que le dijera.

-Hoy se conmemoran los cien años de la muerte de el Zar Nicolás II y el de toda su familia, la caída del zarismo -admitió- el señor Rusia comúnmente va al palacio o a la iglesia a rendirles tributo, o sólo para recordar los buenos tiempos. Nunca le fue fácil asimilarlo,-explicó lentamente, el chico escuchaba con muchísima atención- hace unos años lo tomó con más calma pero fue demasiado cercano a ellos… Quería mucho a Alexis, el hijo más pequeño y el único heredero al trono, y a la pequeña Anastasia cuyo paradero aun no se sabe con mucha exactitud-paró y miró su plato casi vacío- yo fui quien le dio la noticia de la muerte real…

-¿Y cómo reaccionó?-interrumpió el pequeño.

-No se si deba decirlo…-dijo sonriendo un poco, tratando de calmar la tensa situación.

-Vamos, Lituania-animó Eduard.

-Sí, dinos-imitó el adolescente.

La nación sonrió un poco, obviamente tenso, y desvió la mirada.

-Pues… Lloró-los dos abrieron los ojos. Nunca habían visto llorar a Rusia y esperaban que nunca fuera así- primero fue un gran impacto y después lo encontré llorando en la habitación de las duquesas

Después de aquello nadie hablo durante casi la mitad del día. No era un tema muy agradable de hablar. Limpiaron la casa, lavaron la ropa, e hicieron la comida.

Raivis se sentía impresionado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Lituania, su mente formulaba preguntas que tal vez nunca sabría su respuesta ¿qué tan importe eran para Rusia?, ¿los asesinaron o simplemente murieron de enfermedad?, ¿cómo sería Rusia llorando?, ¿Qué era eso del paradero de Anastacia? Hubo un momento en que las preguntas se abultaron tanto en su cabeza que debía dejarlas salir. En ese momento entro Eduard con unos libros y los empezó a acomodar en la gran estantería. Pensó que era su oportunidad.

-Este… ¡Estonia! –la nación le miró sorprendido, no habían hablado en toda mañana cuando de repente el pequeño le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Si, Latvia?, ¿qué sucede?

El chico tembló un poco, avergonzado.

-E-este… Q-quisiera saber más sobre la familia Zar-dijo atropelladamente. Quisiera saber que sucedió con ellos, quienes eran, que relación tenían con Rusia…

Estonia sonrió con algo de tristeza y dejo los libros en una mesa.

-La verdad es que yo también,-le dijo- Lituania guarda esos recuerdos como secretos –tomó un libro sobre la historia rusa y lo empezó a hojear-, he estado investigando pero siempre aparecían preguntas, hubo un tiempo en que traté que Lituania me contara, pero no logré sacarle gran cosa-se sentó y buscó una hoja en especifico- sólo me dijo como era la vida en el palacio, pero nada más, no quiso hablarme sobre la matanza…

-¡¿Los asesinaron?!-exclamó el niño sorprendido.

-Sí-encontró la página y se la enseñó- mira, son ellos

Latvia se acercó casi corriendo.

Y así era, una foto de una familia a blanco y negro aparecía en casi la mitad de la hoja, Estonia empezó a señalarlos

-El es el Zar Nicolás II Romanov–señaló a un hombre sentando, con gran porte, parecía amigable-, era un buen hombre al fin y al cabo, pero no estaba listo para reinar toda Rusia. Ella es su esposa, Alejandra –aparecía una mujer sentada junto a Nicolás, con un traje simple pero elegante, con el cuerpo un poco inclinado y en desnivel a su esposo-, fue una persona muy tímida, según me ha dicho Lituania, pero era una buena madre, -su dedo se dirigió abajo, vio a un pequeño que estaba sentado en el suelo, a la altura de las piernas de su padre, tomaba con sus manos entre lazadas una de las piernas del zar- él era el heredero, el hijo Zarevich Alexis, el único varón de la familia y uno de los más débiles de salud, padecía hemofilia…

-¿Qué es eso?-interrumpió de nuevo, completamente fascinado. Estonia sonrió ante la curiosidad del chico, nunca le había visto así.

-Es una enfermedad, es grave y trata de, si te cortas, la herida no cierra y puede causarte hemorragia, además, no podía caminar del todo, aunque claro, ese era un secreto familiar.

Raivis miró sorprendido. No tenía aspecto de un chico enfermo.

Estonia dirigió su dedo, ahora, hacia la chica que estaba sentada atrás de la zarina.

-Ella es María–Raivis abrió los ojos, la chica era linda, con su cabello adornado con un moño, un vestido largo y con holanes- una de las hijas, decían que era vivas y coqueta, fue la tercera hija-y en efecto, sonreía de una forma tierna y coqueta que hacía a Raivis ponerse nervioso.

Esa mujer que ves ahí se llamó Olga, la mayor de todas –la mujer estaba recargada delicadamente en el sillón en donde se había sentando su hermana María, que había sido en el borde, y sus padres. Con un corte de cabello algo extraño para su gusto y algo despeinado-, aquí esta Tatiana –su rostro era serio, pero elegante sin lugar a dudas, su pose era el de un brazo recargado en el sillón y una inclinación de cabeza, como si se asomara- y por ultimo la más pequeña de las hijas: Anastacia

Latvia le llamó la atención al instante. La chica estaba sentada en una especie de silla en forma de medio círculo de madera. Su rostro era redondo y, al igual que su hermana Maria, llevaba un moño que recogía su cabellera larga. No era la más agraciada pero sin duda llamaba la atención.

-¿Por qué no se sabe su paradero?

-Dios, Latvia, si que a ti las preguntas no se te acaban –suspiró y miró el retrato-dicen que sobrevivió a la masacre y que huyo, cuando afirman que es cierto que murió con su familia viene otra teoría que puede ser igual de cierta, no se sabe

En ese momento se oyó a Lituania decir: "¡Bienvenido a casa señor Rusia!" se miraron con horror y estos bajaron rápidamente, casi tropezándose.

-¡¡Bienvenido a casa señor Rusia!-dijeron armoniosamente

-¡Q-que bueno que regreso sano y salvo!-le dijo Latvia temblando.

Rusia sonrió un poco y se dirigió a la cocina

-¡Ah! ¡La comida esta lista!-anunció Lituania caminando junto a Rusia. L-le prepare de _zakuski_ (1) una sopa _Solianka_

-Mmm-sonrió un poco mas-, que rico

-¡T-también ayer me tomé la molestia de comprar uno de los mejores vodkas rusos: _Russki Standard_!

Rusia sonrió y volteo a verlos, diciéndoles algo que sorprendió a todos los países Bálticos.

--

(1) Eso vendría siendo un tentempié, así se les llama en Rusia.


	2. Las Memorias de Rusia

Si me preguntan por qué el titulo es Una Vez en Diciembre si la fecha es en Junio les diré que hago referencia a la película de Fox "Anastasia"… Digamos que es simbólico XD. Disfruten el fic.

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Las memorias de Rusia**_

Hacía rato que se había levantado. Esta mirando la ventana fijamente mientras, lentamente, salía el sol e iluminaba uno de los tantos, largos y fríos inviernos. Para él aquello había sido muy curioso; hacia casi un mes que no salía el sol, pero hoy, exactamente ese día se ilumino el cielo de la lejana nación, ese tipo de días lo hacia tan feliz…

Se levantó de la cama se puso su bufanda. Tomó sus guantes, se los colocó y tomo algo de dinero que tenía en un cajón, ese día pensaba comprar algo que para él era especial, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tomó las llaves.

-Voy a salir –dijo en voz alta mientras abría la puerta y una brisa fresca sorprendía su rostro-, cuiden la casa ¿da?-sonrió y miró a Lituania, el cual llevaba una cesta de ropa asintió rápidamente.

Cerró la puerta.

Frente a él había gente caminado normalmente, hacía frío y la cuidad estaba casi vacía por la hora.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la reja que cuidaba su hogar, mientras abría la reja y salía el viento parecía que jugueteaba con su cabello, ya que lo mecía de un lado a otro y acariciaba su rostro, aunque no lo sintió del todo ya que estaba acostumbrado al frío.

Caminó en dirección a un local que estaba cerca de casa, veía pasar a los niños y sus familias y sonrió ante esto. Era un día tranquilo, la gente parecía más feliz al ver que estaba algo despejado el cielo. Su color era de un tranquilo y profundo azul que te sentías vivo al verlo, Rusia tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. A pesar de que ese especial dieciocho de Junio se conmemoraba una fecha triste no podía evitar sonreír al ver cómo un ambiente de felicidad ambientaba su casa.

Al doblar en la esquina el sol sorprendió su rostro, Rusia abrió los ojos y admiró el paisaje que veía; un bello y antiguo palacio a lo lejos era iluminado por el sol, mientras la gente paseaba y hablaba, los colores dorados pintaban las calles y algunas tiendas.

Entro a una florería en donde la señorita que atendía empezó a temblar tan solo de verlo.

-¡B-buenos días, Sr. Rusia!, ¿e-e-en que p-puedo servirle?

Rusia la miró y empezó a ver todas las flores que había en ese lugar.

-¿Podría decirme donde están los girasoles?-pregunto mirándola.

La chica levanto las cejas.

-¿Girasoles? –se dijo a si misma, pero aún así la nación asintió con la cabeza.

Sonrió.

-¿Tiene?

-¡A-ah!, ¡si, si tenemos!-rápidamente entró a la puerta trasera.

El joven empezó a ver la variedad que tenía, los múltiples adornos hechos con flores hermosas, algunas cartas de felicitación y varias cosas más. El olor que emanaba el lugar era fresco y agradable, recordó pues, por que le gustaba entrar en ese establecimiento. De manera rápida salió la chica con un ramo de girasoles.

-¿Cuántos necesita?

-Siete por favor-sonrió.

La mujer contó las flores en el ramo y apartó dos.

-Aquí tiene

Al salir de la tienda se dirigió hasta el palacio.

Al llegar a la puerta tomo sus llaves y la inserto en ella, se oyó un tranquilizador cluc.

La puerta, obviamente desgastada, chirreó después de que Rusia la abrió. El lugar estaba completamente frío, incluso el pudo ver su propio aliento, se veía completamente abandonado y triste ese día, ya que esa fecha no muchos visitaban el palacio, por respeto.

Cerró detrás de si la imponente puerta y se quedó parado, admirando su antiguo hogar; hacía años que no ponía un pie dentro del palacio, acostumbraba ir a la iglesia o a los múltiples parques a los que iba con los Romanov, tan sólo para apaciguar su dolor.

No sabía por dónde empezar. El lugar era tan amplio, todo le llenaba de recuerdos, de risas y lagrimas.

Después de un rato se decidió ir al Gran Salón, con girasoles en mano empezó a caminar lentamente por los enormes pasillos, los cuales eran iluminados por el sol y dejaban ver sus verdaderos colores. El techo estaba adornado con diferentes figuras, los colores que predominaban era el dorado (obviamente era oro), blanco y el rosa, con grisáceo, del mármol, el suelo era de mármol o dorado, todo estaba como él lo recordaba… O casi todo.

Debido a la caída del zarismo las personas saquearon el palacio, buscando cosas de valor para después venderlas en las calles, cosas como ropa, fotografías, tazas de porcelana, zapatos habían desaparecido, recordó como veía entrar y salir a diferentes personas, avariciosas o muy pobres a robar, le pidió a varios guardias que por favor cuidaran que nadie entrara pero ellos mismos le traicionaron y, en ves de cuidar, tomaron varias cosas. Dejo de pensar en ese hecho que lo hacía sentir levemente enojado.

Su recorrido inicio.

Aunque no estaba preparado para enfrentar sus propias memorias siguió caminando, como si algo lo empujara a aventurarse más dentro del palacio.

Se sintió un poco vulnerable…

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡felicidades! ¡Eres un superviviente de los dos primeros capítulos largos del fic! =D Ahora podrás respirar tranquilo que los siguientes capítulos serán oneshots. Si tienes alguna duda, una crítica, un abraso, comida o felicitación pueden mandármelo por review o por mensaje privado.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte: Gold Crystal


	3. El Nuevo Escondite de Anastasia

**--El nuevo escondite de Anastasia—**

Cada paso que daba, cada fotografía que veía, le envolvían de sobremanera los recuerdos. Al dar vuelta en una esquina se topó con un pasillo con pocos retratos, a los ladrones sólo habían sobrevivido solo algunos, entre ellos un retrato de el mismo con su traje de militar (aunque se habían llevado los otros cuatro que había) casi de inmediato pudo ver vívidamente a el mismo en el pasado, mirando esa fotografía con orgullo cuando sintió un leve empujón.

Al mirar por encima de su hombro vio a la pequeña Anastasia escondiéndose detrás de él.

-¡_Nasteka_!-su apodo ruso con el que él le llamaba a la gran duquesa-, ¿Qué hace?

-¡Escóndeme solo hasta que pase la hora, te lo suplico!-le dijo asustada mientras se acurrucaba en su espalda.

Este levanto las cejas y miró la hora; las diez de la mañana. Si, ahora sabía por qué lo hacía.

-¡Esos masajes son tan dolorosos!-exclamó la chica de tan solo nueve años de edad-, no me gustan ¡los odio!

-Pero es para su salud-le explicó él tranquilamente.

-¡Pero mi espalda está bien!, ¡ya no los quiero, ya no los necesito!

Rusia suspiró, se volteó y se puso a la altura de la pequeña la cual miraba el suelo avergonzada.

-Me escapé-admitió luego de un rato y jugueteó con sus dedos-, ¡p-pero es que me duelen mucho!-volvió a repetir cruzándose de brazos.

Este le miró con una leve sonrisa y le acomodó un mechón de su cabellera pelirroja (tirándole a lo rubio ) que tenía fuera de lugar. Ella dejó caer dos lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas y se juntaron el su barbilla.

-Por favor-habló Anastasia mirándole-, ¿podría acompañarme? Sé que es impropio de mi parte, pero mi mamá no puede acompañarme hoy y Olga está ocupada-le explicó juntando sus manos como si rezara.

Rusia abrió los ojos para luego negarlo con la cabeza lentamente; la duquesa estaría, al menos, desnuda de la cintura para arriba ¡no sería correcto de su parte!

-¿Por qué no le dice a su doncella Tiucheva?, ¿no la puede acompañar?

La niña lo negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras sus risos se movían de un lado a otro.

-¿Y sus hermanas?-cuestionó tomándole de las manos.

-Ellas no suelen venir a esas cosas, están muy ocupadas-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La nación miró a la niña pensativa, luego dijo con voz algo amable dijo.

-Si su madre está de acuerdo puedo llevarla y esperarla fuera de la habitación-sonrió.

_Nasteka_ hizo una mueca pero se conformó con ello, le sonrió de igual manera y lo abrazó. Pero…

El calor del cuerpo de la chica desapareció y las imágenes se esfumaron, dejando ver de nuevo una habitación fría apenas iluminada.

Rusia tocó la pintura, queriendo que volviera la memoria pero, resignado, siguió caminado.

* * *

La Caída del Zarismo: se refiere a la muerte de la familia zar. Al asesinarlos cayó el régimen que llevaban

Bueno, eh aquí el primer oneshot espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto, lo de los masajes es un hecho verídico, pobrecita duquesa. Los odiaba.  
Critica, sugerencia, corrección, empadas, etcétera, etcétera por mp o review, gracias.


	4. La Gran Duquesa Maria de Braginski

**--La Gran Duquesa María de Braginski--**

Con pasos lentos admiró adornos en la pared, eran hermosos, aunque los mejores los cuales estaban llenos de joyas ya no estaban. Al llegar a unas escaleras se debatió si debía subir o no, miró a los lados sin razón aparente y subió con cuidado. De repente escuchó un ruido extraño, como si quisiera tumbar una puerta, paro en seco y miró a sus lados. Escucho que venía de las habitaciones de arriba ¿ladrones? Rápidamente subió y notó que venía de la habitación de "la pequeña pareja" _(1),_ sacó su pistola y abrió la puerta de golpe. Esta hizo un ruido estrepitoso al golpear con la pared.

No había nadie.

Entro a la habitación y vio que no era nada más que una ventana abierta. Las cortinas algo desgarradas se movían con delicadeza, Rusia miró la habitación… Estaba desordenada, cosa que se le hacía muy extraño porque ahora que se había convertido en un estilo de museo debía tener todo ordenado.

Pero ahora…

Casi podía oír a María decir "¡Iván!" felizmente cada vez que el entraba y Anastasia gritar más fuerte "¡¡IVAN!!" mientras la duquesa corría hacia él. María estiraba los brazos para que la cargase, y al hacerlo siempre proclamaba que Iván era su príncipe y de grande se iba a casar con él.

-¡Oh!, ¿así que te vas a casar con Iván?-decía Alejandra fingiendo sorpresa., sirviéndose té.

La niña asentía con la cabeza.

-_Nasta_-el otro apodo de Anastasia- me dice que también ella se va a casar con él–dijo mientras tomaba el gorro del uniforme de Rusia y se lo ponía-, pero le he hecho un trato, le regalare la mitad de mis bombones de chocolates si ella deja que me case con Iván-proclamó orgullosa, como si hubiera hecho el negocio más exitoso de la historia.

Y así era, ahí podías ver a _Nasta_ comiendo bombones de chocolate sin quitarse sus largos y blancos guantes de ópera.

Rusia sonrió ante ese lindo y sencillo recuerdo. Miró la ventana; el sol aparecía y desaparecía mientras el aire se hacía cada vez más frío, en la casa se escuchaba como el aire salía y entraba por las ventanas o se estampaba contra las puertas. Sintió tan distante los abrazos de las niñas Romanov, como a veces gritaban de felicidad al verlo, el hecho de saber que tenía un hogar en donde había gente que lo quería y no le temía.

Sintió un frío interior al volver a la realidad y ver tan sólo un cuarto vació lleno de simples fragmentos de lo alguna vez el pudo llamar "su casa".

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, ya no quería ver más de eso.

--

(1) Como Anastasia y María dormían en una misma habitación la llamaban "la pareja pequeña" ya que las dos eran las hijas menores. A Olga y Tatiana las llamaban "la pareja grande" ya que dormían en una misma habitación y eran mayores.

OMG! Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en estos randoms one shots y me han dejado reviews, gracias. Tengo algunos capítulos que son más largos, pero por el momento son solo one shots XD.

Este tema de Rusia y Anastasia me ha conmovido bastante así que dudo que este sea mi único fic sobre este tema (me gustaría hacer uno de las dos teorías: La teoría que dice que si murió y la otra que sobrevivió, ¡Rusia sería tan feliz!) Así que emmm… ¡Vean la película de Anastasia! Aunque esta tenga errores sobre la verdadera historia sus canciones son buenas =D y Anya es la mejor.

Bueno me despido.

Atte: Gold Crystal


	5. La Pintura de Alexis

_**--La Pintura de Alexis--**_

Tomó un corto descanso, todo que lo que veía lo hería de sobremanera pero, aún así, quería seguir viviendo el recuerdo, quería volver a los días en los que, a pesar la dura situación podía tener la certeza de que todo estaría bien. Esas memorias lo hacían reír y llorar.

Los girasoles, los cuales desentonaban con sus colores vivos, no se habían marchitado aún, estaban en perfectas condiciones cosa que sorprendió a Rusia.

Se sentó en las escaleras y suspiró.

Hacia tanto que no reflexionaba y revivía de esa manera a los Romanov, trataba de evitar precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento… Hacía tanto tiempo que se había culpado de la muerte de la familia imperial, pero Lituania le había ayudado a darse cuenta que no había por qué mirar al pasado, aunque, no hacía daño volver a vivir los múltiples recuerdos que, si bien algunos le dolían, había varios que lo hacían sentir feliz. Todo eso se derrumbo cuando Lituania se independizo.

Sintió que volvía a quedarse solo...

De repente un rayo de luz que se había colado del ventana de arriba ilumino fugazmente un pasillo (o eso parecía ser) que estaba doblando hacia una esquina. Parecía un mensaje, una señal.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ese lugar, al mirarlo habían dibujos hechos por las princesas enmarcados con una plaquita diciendo quienes eran las autoras, los cuales estaban acomodados a los lados de la gran ventana que estaba en medio que mostraba en paisaje casi invernal de afuera (a pesar de que, en ratos, la nieve se iluminara por el sol). Pero…

¿Cómo pudo olvidar visitar las pinturas?

Comúnmente a las niñas las hacían pintar o coser diferentes cosas para después venderlas y donar el dinero a la caridad _(1)_, soltó una pequeña risa al recordar como al pintar hacían guerrillas y como, una de esas veces, ensuciaron su traje de miliar, el de su padre y a su hermano. Ese día había reído mucho.

Olga trataba de limpiar a su padre mientras que Tatiana y las demás no paraban de carcajearse. Su maestro se enojó mucho.

Luego miró a una pintura en especial; aunque Alexis no debía hacer cuadros o coser su hermana Anastasia, la cual lo cuidaba mucho al igual que todos, le enseñaba y un día intentaron pintarlo a él…

-¡No te muevas!-exclamó Anastasia cuando Rusia se levantó de la banca en donde estaba.

Él se quedo quieto.

-¡Te estamos pintando!-anunció Alexis con el pincel en mano.

Este sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a sentarse.

Anastasia le explicaba a su hermano de tan solo siete años de edad como tomar el pincel y este reía ante la emoción de estar haciendo algo nuevo y muy entretenido.

Rusia tan sólo miraba el cielo despejado, como le indicó la pequeña, y se quedó en esa posición por casi media hora y en ese tiempo empezaba a llegar toda la familia.

Al final anunciaron la tan esperada pintura. Todos aplaudieron y los niños corrieron a enseñársela a su amigo.

Las hermanas se sentaron junto a Iván y miraron al cuadro…

Olga se tapó la boca tratando que no saliera una sonora carcajada. Maria se rió por debajo y Tatiana sonrió. Rusia sólo se quedó algo sorprendido por el dibujo.

Parecía ser él, pero no lo era del todo, podía divisar la banca y parte del palacio pero él era algo abstracto, aunque le gustaba. Para un niño de siete años estaba bien.

De manera brusca fue sacado de sus pensamientos y ese día especialmente cálido desapareció como si alguien hubiese soplado y las imágenes se hubieran ido como polvo. Volvió a estar en ese, ahora, oscuro y frío palacio.

* * *

Gente~ aquí les traigo otro one shot, espero que la inspiración me llegue para poder escribir mas, pero, cuando trato de escribir, me quedan raros… No se XD no terminan por convencerme. Este lo había escrito hace tiempo, por eso esta decente jajaja. Oh, casi lo olvidaba:

(1)Hecho verídico, las hermanas pintaban y cosían para donárselos a la caridad, a veces lo hacían por obligación… Pobrecitas, tenían muchas responsabilidades.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Criticas, sugerencias, pays de limón, preguntas por review o Mensaje Privado.

Atte: Gold Crystal


End file.
